


Steampunktalia

by MyNameisChristmas, Prismidian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1p vs 2p, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen, Mystery, Sky Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameisChristmas/pseuds/MyNameisChristmas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has upset the balance of the world, and there can be only one.<br/>Those mysteriously referred to as 1p or 2p will have to fight to the death to take their rightful place and reset the balance,</p><p>...or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Commandeer an Airship

**Author's Note:**

> This story is rather long and broken into little bite-sized pieces so that we may post it as it's written uwu

A young girl stood tall at the helm of her new airship; close behind her stood a twin, in appearance, but the two were very different, this girl, Olivia Kirkland, had a curious hairstyle, and color; pink pigtails that nearly drag the floor as she walked; Oliver on the other hand, had short, slightly ruffled hair a shade or two darker than Olivia's, that never seemed to lie flat. Most usually she would wear a soft pink dress similar to that of a maid, along with an apron, while he wore a fancy lilac coat, -a favorite possession of his- and slightly off-white trousers. In their current condition, ragged and bloody from fighting however, you would not recognize them. Oliver hadn't seen her like this, he shared her enthusiasm in having taken the airship, but was laughably unaware of what had happened to the last, set ablaze with Olivia's sisters, the only family she had, still trapped inside, Olivia was wrenched from the ship in chains, her cries for freedom went unnoticed, and all she could do was watch in horror as everything she cared for went up in flames. When she first met Oliver they were both imprisoned; She kept to herself; but Oliver, who also felt alone in the world after his brothers had left him, could see no reason to let her go as well. Every night he'd ask her what she wanted to do if they were ever to be free; Initially she'd ignored him, lost deep in her thoughts, the cramped and dimly lit prison cells reminded her of rooms in which she'd spent most of her childhood... "That's when, love. ...when we are free."

Today the two had been moved, unaware of where they were headed, but knowing only the others that had been taken with them and rumor of the gallows. After boarding the airship she and Oliver would lie in wait an hour or so, until they were well on their way, then seizing the opportunity to out the guards and free the other captives. the fresh crew of renegades and those who wished not to join their fallen comrades raced around the deck, struggling to keep up with the commands of their eccentric new leader.

"Hoist the main sail, let's get this ship turned 'round! ..and swab my deck, no one has use for bodies and the blood'll stain my ship!" She turned to Oliver, where he was leaning on the ship's rail.

"Unless, you'd make something of them?" He shook his head, chuckling lightly, "You're quite right, we have no use for them, Don't pin me with such a notion~."

Olivia laughed, being rid of the people who hated her and took from her the ones she once loved was a wonderful thought, plotting methods for them to feel the same pain was quite the way to pass time in prison, but fantasy of what could happen would have to wait, another ship was headed their way and Olivia had to act fast if she wanted to keep her own this time. unaware of impending danger, another set of twins were enjoying their new found freedom, lying around, protesting work.

"Oh, It was such a great idea to commandeer an airship~! wasn't it Ollie~? Now we can fly off into the sunset with our creepy, implied incest,-FUCKING RAINBOWS AND MAGICAL DAMN UNICORNS." The mocking voice of Emily Jones echoed faintly across the wide deck as the two watched the Kirklands, just a lick out of earshot.

"Emily you have to stop talking like that, it's freaking me the fuck out." Jason Jones leaned on the banister above looking down at her, "You're not the only one hearing that." he walked down the stairs boredly to find himself at her side;

"I can't hear the half-wits from where I'm sitting can i?" she sighed heavily, "...I honestly can't comprehend how we survived being raised by those two."

"We have each other," Jason tapped her shoulder lightly and nodded to Francine Bonnefoy, who seemed fairly mesmerized by the netting, and her twin, Francois, who sat quietly by himself, though a bit unnervingly close to the side of the ship. "At least we weren't raised by all four of these fucktards like the Canadians."

"Oh now Jason, love, watch your language~"

"God damnit Em."

The two didn't seem to notice a third figure in their midst,

"Now now, Jason, it would behoove you to watch your language." They both flinched significantly before turning to see Oliver standing behind them, smiling, "I see you've noticed Olivia is acting a tad different than her usual self, oh but of course you haven't seen much of her usual self lately, I mean, ...dear, this is quite the circumstance isn't it?" he rubbed the back of his neck fumblingly, "I just don't know where this is coming from....A-anyway, Olivia called for everyone to meet her below deck, do please make haste!" The twins looked at each other again vacantly as he walked away,

"...Did he just fucking say 'behoove'?"


	2. Declaration of War

"Well! as I'm sure you are now aware, a war's been started. This war lies between those who call themselves '1p' and those of us referred to as '2p'.." Olivia made her way around the room as she spoke, observing her new-found 2p company. "The cause of which I'm afraid to say remains unknown-"

"Dieu, ..Before you start on your wonderfully long-winded rhetorics, would you mind telling us all what you've got planned?" Michael Williams interrupted from where he leaned against the far wall, "I've got better things to do then listen to your ramblings."

"Mike's right," Marguerite, his own twin, piped up next before Olivia could retort, "Besides what does it matter? it's not like our alter egos could handle us anyway." she added, folding her arms, then glancing at the Bonnefoys, Francine and Francois, "Well, most of us..."

Emily quickly grew tired of their moaning, "Shouldn't we have a plan regardless? It's not like only your own alter ego would be after you."

"Emily has a point dear, no one sets limits on this." Oliver asserted quickly.

Jason chimed in casually, fiddling with his gun, "Well Meg you're quite the bitch, I've no doubt they'll fucking line up to cut you down, maybe even 2ps."

Marguerite shot up from her chair, clenching her fists, "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" 

"You heard me." Jason resolved; Michael however, didn't say a word to defend her, simply smirking to himself at the thought of Marguerite being stamped the things he'd like to say to her himself. 

Oliver attempted to call their attention, "I think perhaps it's time to calm down.." he looked to Olivia for aid as Jason and Marguerite glared at each other vacantly, "O-Olivia?"

Olivia was deep in thought but Oliver's small, sheepish tone promptly snapped her out of it. "...Right! Oliver will be setting out in search of Arthur and Alice, while you all take the ship to find your alternates, I'll be in the captain's quarters when the other ship moves in, take that ship, drop Oliver off at the next port and I'll see you all again once i have taken care of Alice. Take your places please, and good luck to all."

"Excusez-moi," Francois was the last to inquire of her, "Why are we taking orders, de votre part?"

"Why, I'm not sure love, i suppose if you'd rather be back in your cell.."

After everyone agreed they owed at least this, Olivia made her way to the cabin, donning the uniform of the fallen captain and pulling her hair back into a large ponytail in an attempt to become less recognizable, she knew it would require strong luck on her part to unsure they not only were unfamiliar with the captain of this ship, but herself as well;

She clasped her side tightly where the previous owner's blood had stained the costume and waited patiently for the fleeting footfalls of the troops from the other vessel, straining her voice and calling desperately for help, "Anyone-please! HELP! My quarters.." she feigned growing weakness as "Heaven's Argosy" overcame the ship and the door was thrown open. "I'll be needing your curative amenities.." she chuckled weakly as the soldiers rushed to her aid, flicking a handkerchief out of her pocket quickly to curtain the already blood-dappled surface, and coughing into it; she had effectively given the appearance of one in need of care only the Argosy's own hospital could supply.

She was soon in a smaller ship and on her way to not just any clinic, but the military's hospital where Alice served as the chief nurse of Arthur's fleet.

The crew of the other ship, she left behind confused and bedraggled, merely happy to be free of the others and unwitting to the plans she endured to fulfill, while the others of Olivia's faction traversed the new craft; Unobserved by the few still on board until it was much too late, and all the troops were left behind on the marred prisoner's vessel, as the 2p company tore off in their own.

Olivia was surely headed into and right past Alice's defenses, while the rest took again to the sky in to the next port to find Arthur,

This Arthur,

Arthur Kirkland, looked like Oliver decisively, excluding his faintly bronze-tinted blond hair; and deep green eyes, as opposed to Oliver's bright blue. Arthur wore slightly more dull, pragmatic shades as well, whereas Oliver would not tend to be seen lacking light pastels,

Today as many other days you would find Arthur settled at the desk in his study, though not as many other days, he was rather elated; Today, was especially peaceful on this island, in this particular sector of blue sky, with birds singing and sunlight and it's warmth cascading in through the unlatched window; Today, was the last of days Arthur had expected the news he was about the receive.

A man burst through the front doors with a report of what had happened this very day, the day that had seemed so matchless.

Arthur paused and looked it over, "...And do my brothers know of this?"

"Not that we're aware," the soldier answered seriously, "Though we've had more than a few requests to take immediate action." 

"Then that's exactly what I'll do." he said, standing, "But if you don't mind i need to make a call first."

"Of course, sir."

He made his way across the small room to the phone on the wall, calling immediately for the other Kirklands' ship.

On the other end of the line, a proud Scotsman, Allistor Kirkland, picked up the phone, "Yeh know we're a li'le busy at the moment and yeh should call back later." He quickly went to replace the phone on the receiver, "Allistor wait!-" he looked at the phone again and brought it back to his ear, "What is it yeh want?"

"This is Arthur-"

"I know damn well it's Arthur yeh bloody idiot, what do yeh want?"

Arthur sighed irritatedly, "I've heard something's happened with the 2ps and I need to know if you are any more informed? On the matter?"

"We got a few on our hands right now, that's why it's a bloody bad time. ...and they haven't found yeh yet?" 

Arthur looked around the room quickly for no exact reason, then stepped out of the view of the window slowly, "I don't believe so...what about Alice? do you know anything about her?"

"She's yer sister not yer girlfriend calm yer ass down.'"

Arthur clenched his fists in frustration but endeavored to keep a cool head, "Allistor we don't have time for this."

"Oh yeh, don't have time for this- listen to me, we've only heard from the other girls and they're in a mess o' trouble themselves, yeh have to get moving before they find yeh, don't put yer men in danger, take any others yhe need with yeh, it's not safe to sit where yeh are twiddling yer thumbs like an imbecile, it's serious now."

Arthur thought for a moment before speaking again, though when he tried to say something he found the line had gone dead; on the other end, the phone fell to the ground with a small clack, as the cord was frayed by a bullet.

Setting down the phone slowly Arthur racked his brain for those he could count to be on his crew, he couldn't take just any normal solider.

Alfred would surely captain his own ship, Amelia at his side, ....he knew at least Jett, Kylie, Kaelin and.....Kaelin, would surely join him.


	3. Finding Arthur

Standing on the land free for the first time in years filled Oliver with an overwhelming warmth, the only thing that stood between himself and true freedom was Arthur, another version of himself, oddly enough; he'd heard very little of this alternate before, excited to meet him in person, but quite concerned with one thing or another, he may well come to like this Arthur, they could be friends, But Olivia would never allow that, if for any reason Arthur was allowed to live while Alice would not, Olivia would be the one throwing off the balance.

He guessed he much preferred Olivia to whomever Arthur might turn out to be, but quite a shame it is to have to kill someone you've only just met, and maybe not even that, no, if it was a sneak attack he may not even hear him speak, ...that would be sad as well, Oliver strolled down the street nonchalantly in his tattered and stained clothes, he came out of his thoughts for a moment to notice most everyone around staring at him, he wondered at first why they were looking at him like that, It surely couldn't be the shade of his hair, why, being brightly colored wasn't strange at all, was it? He looked down over his costume, the hems of which were now covered with dirt, as well as torn in places, and of course.....stained with blood.

"Oh goodness me, I must find something more suitable to wear.."

Talking to himself, of course, was no help in deterring the looks he was attracting; he quickly scurried into a small shop, where he found himself a full new outfit, it wasn't quite as elegant as the tainted one he was forced to leave behind had been, but it would have to do, it made for a better disguise. 

"Do you know where i might find Arthur Kirkland?" He chanced asking the Shopkeeper so directly, mostly unaware of possibly sounding suspicious, the man raised an eyebrow at him, 

"Head of Heaven's Argosy....would you not find him there?"

Oliver blinked, "And where might that be?" he smiled to himself a bit, finding Arthur seemed easier so far than he'd originally thought,

As the man spoke again his tone was laced with condescension "It's the big, well-cared for building in the middle of the city.....You should have walked right past it on your way here..."

Oliver stared at him blankly for a minute, then huffed "....Well thank you very much sir!"

Arthur though, would not be found in his office today, but on an airship with those not aboard Alfred's already;

Alfred Jones was the second in command of Heaven's Argosy, a fleet of ships and soldiers devoted to keeping the peace and helping those in need when there's trouble in the skies, was an organization founded by Arthur and Alice to help protect the islands in the surrounding area.

Alfred, Amelia Jones, and Matthew and Madeline Williams set off to find Francis and Marianne Bonnefoy, While Kylie, Jett, and both Kaelins, -the two New Zealanders shared not only their last but first name, and were often very hard to tell apart- joined Arthur as they left to check up on Alice.

Unsure of whether or not this would be the last time he'd see him, Arthur tried his best to hold himself together as they watched Alfred's ship depart.

"And are we ready to set sail Cap'n Kirkland?" Kylie teased as she trotted up behind him and dropped a pirate's hat atop his head.

Kylie looked very much like her twin brother Jett, but a bit like Amelia as well, her pale green eyes left her blinking in sunlight, but she simply tossed her hat back on top her head, letting a bit of her hair fall into her face as well to block out all the sunlight and turning to him again.

"Lookit that Captain, now we match."

He smiled faintly, her bright smile helped him back from the brink of tears, "It's been a long time since anyone's called me that. Why I'm not sure I know how to sail anymore!" He snapped back jokingly as he made his way around deck, feigning everything he saw was new to him, "...But you know," he said quickly halting his stride, "I can't help but feel like we did forget something..."


	4. Peter's Crew

"Come on then, up! get up! and um...Hoist the main sail! If we're ever going to get our exploration team off this rock we have to get this ship skyworthy!"

Peter Kirkland was a very rambunctious boy of about 11 years old, who was accustomed to wearing a sailor's outfit most days, found here yelling at the top of his lungs at what didn't appear to be much of a crew, a few kids, and a few others, either looking a bit bored, or playing along in hopes the ship would sail, on the winds to adventure! as Peter stated.

The ship was an older of Arthur's and was in no condition to sail again, it was small, and

had gone unused for years where it sat behind the building at Arthur's work; where Peter and company had picked it up and decided to begin their quest to set it sail anew.

Peter himself was completely unaware of having been left behind by his 'father figure', -Arthur, if you've yet to see reason- and when his friend and.....reluctant first mate, Sophia Walker, noticed Oliver at the front door of the place requesting to see Arthur, there was a bit of confusion.

Sophia came scampering from the bow of the vessel to let him know what she'd seen, holding the small crown she wore in place and attempting to step carefully, but tripping a bit over her sandals; she skidded to a halt at the highest point of the deck , where her long pink jacket -along with her ponytail- caught a bit a of wind and she had to make an effort to hold onto it, to catch his attention where he stood up in the crow's nest.

"Hey! Peter! there's a strange man out front asking for your dad."

Peter instinctively snapped, "He is not my dad!" before over-zealously leaping down and landing roughly in front of her; a bit of dust kicked up from the aging deck itself settled as he stood himself upright again quickly and dusted himself off.

"Yes Peter.." she sighed, rolling her eyes while he looked over toward the bow.

"Well who is he? What the blazes would he want Arthur for?" he continued, grabbing her hand and pulling her along, sneaking over carefully closer then she had been last.

Peter's eyes widened a bit as he looked Oliver up and down for a moment, Oliver noticed them and waved a bit before turning to leave, and he waved back confusedly, "Why that looks almost just like Arthur!"

Sophia narrowed her eyes at him slightly and pushed his hat down over his eyes, "I noticed, you half-wit!"

He fixed his hat again without giving her hostility a second thought, "Let's go tell the others!"

The two rushed back to the small ship quickly to consult the others, "Hey! Hey guys! Guess what!" Peter yelped, nearly tripping over his own shoes and landing in the arms of another boy,

Simon Oxenstierna, was a curious boy, some argued he and Peter had quite a bit in common, -those things being they both dressed like sailors, and demanded to be in charge- he had slightly-unkempt strawberry-blond hair and a curious streak of paint across his face, that never seemed to wash off. while Peter was under the impression he wasn't real, Simon didn't care much for the other boy himself, and promptly dropped him on the deck, "What?" he asked blankly.

"Arthur dyed his hair pink!" Peter replied, standing up again and placing his hands on his hips triumphantly, as if such was important news.

"No..." Sophia whined, walking up behind the two, "That was his 2p!"

Piero Vargas, -one of the older of the group- sat up in the hammock he'd hung for himself, brushing his short, auburn hair out of his eyes, "Che cosa? Why would his 2p be looking for him?" he wondered aloud, the hammock was hung very precariously for a moving ship, but certainly alright for such a stationary one.

Vincent, or "Vinny" Jones, another of the elder young men, sat in the background, feigning not to have been asleep behind his dark glasses by sitting against the wall on the lower deck, where he'd just been woken toward the end of Piero's sentence, "Whata'bout these 2ps?" he asked quickly, running his fingers through his hair to ensure it was thoroughly slicked back, attempting to pretend he knew what they'd been talking about, "We should see yours Petey, that'd be interesting!" he finished, smirking; just as another girl walked past him, ducking under a loose plank dangling from the crow's nest, "I'd rather not!" the other small Kirkland said, swaying her skirt back and forth a bit as she came up next to her twin brother, "They're no fun."

Peter blinked at her for a moment, "Penny? what are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes at him, seating herself on the deck and readjusting her own little sailor's hat, "Alice sent me here when she heard the 2ps are on the attack! They've cost 'em a ship or two."

Riley Walker hopped down from a higher point on the deck with a graceful swoop of his cape, purely to make an entrance, "They've done what?" he tossed in dramatically, taking Sophia, -his little sister-, under his arm; to which she rolled her eyes obviously and tried to pull away.

"Hadn't you heard?" Penny said, looking over the others with a small smirk, where she noticed Leopold Edelstein sitting quietly in the corner, fumbling with his braids as he mused quietly,

"I wonder where the others have gone.."


	5. Left for Dead

Elsewhere a very large and ornate ship, -just near the size of a small factory, and belonging to a certain group of 2ps- Had left yet another crew mate deemed unnecessary, a young man tossed overboard in the night by his sisters Ming Yue and Ly, this boy, by the name of Tai-Yang Wang; rather than a young girl beaten and weak on a small, rock of an island, left to die.

Tai was a peculiar young man, firstly his bright scarlet-orange hair clashed significantly with his ancestry, and he preferred to dress rather eccentrically; though aside from his appearance he in and of himself was very odd, some said he was kind, bright and happy, while others could testify to a reckless, cruel and near psychopathic demeanor, no one understood how the other could be said about the boy, he was harboring a secret, of which he himself was not fully aware.

The sky was a black abyss that night as he was sent tumbling down through the open air, onto a cliff as the ship floated past it at a steady pace, landing with an excruciating thump, heard for a decent distance round, and trying to push himself up from the grass weakly, before Ming Yue called out to him from the ship,

"You forgot your lousy pet!" she moaned, shoving a small panda bear over the deck after him, treating it with the care of an old child's toy, -that being next to nothing at all- as he scrambled to his feet to save the helpless creature from the landing he'd had. "It's okay Kennith," he said, smiling brightly through the pain he should well have been in as he took the small bear into his arms, sitting up, "If family doesn't want us, i promise we'll find someone who does!"

Now how about we go back to the aforementioned girl on the rock,

Tsubaki Honda was weak as well at first, having been fought off the ship, for her considerable strength; as well as left with her weapon, Kusarigama she'd crafted herself, as they could not take it from her.

She tended to her wounds and mended her clothes to the best of her ability in the time she was alone, before she noticed a ship coming quite well near enough to spot her, she didn't know whether this was a benefit, or a liability.

This ship, being the ship where most started, was currently in tow of the 2p Jones' and company. Jason was standing watch that night, lounging boredly in the crow's nest when a faint reflected light flickered in his eyes, causing him to jolt fully awake and look out over the sky, "Hey, Hey you guys. I think i see something.." he noted to the others below, most of which carried on with what they were doing, caught up in maintaining the ship with such a small crew, all except Francine, who simply looked up and him with a light smile, and wave, much to his chagrin. Jason lacked the patience to call several times for their attention, and so fired a gunshot into the air carelessly, causing everyone to look to the source of the loud crack across the sky. 

Tsubaki was jolted slightly by the noise and hid away as best she could, which unfortunately on a small rock with nothing but a tree and a few small stones was not well at all. 

Jason saw her take position and thoughtlessly leapt down to the helm, knocking Michael, who seemed to have fallen asleep at the position onto the ground out of his way. 

"What the hell was that about?" Michael growled sleepily, sitting up; Jason simply ignored him, casting the wheel lazily in the direction of the small island, to see just what, prize, he'd happened upon. 

Michael stood up, grumbling to himself and looked out over the bow of the ship, noticing fairly obvious movement, as Tsubaki was ready to resign from her feeble hiding place, "Oh no, we are not picking up hitchhikers. I don't care if you want a goddamn groupie you lousy hoser, we're on a mission!" He barked at Jason before fighting to take the ship's wheel back from him; 

Emily stopped what she was doing and looked back at the two from across the deck, "Groupie? Jason what the fu-" 

Before she could finish her sentence a rough shockwave of the bow colliding with the rock -thanks to the two boys fighting causing less than a graceful stop- nearly knocked her off her feet, "JASON?" 

There was a loud creak, and crack from the ship at the impact and as it slowly drifted back a bit from it's stationary position. 

Jason, -pushing Michael out of the way again carelessly- made his way up to the edge nearest the rock, throwing a rope around the small tree and pulling the ship in closest it could be without crashing into it again, tied the rope off to a railing and walked off the ship, landing smoothly, but with an audible thud, from seven feet above, and after looking Tsubaki up and down indiscreetly, he greeted her, smirking darkly, 

"Hey there." 

She took a defensive stance at first, unappreciative of the breed of attention she so obviously seemed to have attracted; Kusarigama in hand, and fit and ready to slice him open, she glanced across the ship he stepped down from, noting the five other crew members, and how they seemed to barely scrape by, piloting the vessel. 

She couldn't steal the ship, 

She doubted she could achieve a full scale take-over in her condition, 

The only option was to play along. 

As Jason stood his ground at her revelation of an intent to harm him, she withdrew from the violent intention and smiled very lightly, the time to lay low and gain trust was now. 

"Watashi no kyūjo shite itadaki arigatōgozaimasu. My thanks." she said, returning the objectifying glance he'd given her moments previously. 

As he held a hand out to shake hers she felt the little strength she had left fading, taking his hand, "I am...feeling a bit-" she interrupted herself, abruptly falling to her knees, and silently cursing those that had left her behind in this condition. 

Jason was only somewhat alarmed by this, before he pulled her up off the ground into his arms, tauntingly tossing the chain of her kusarigama around her neck gently, and climbing a rope ladder back aboard the ship, where he found three of the crew, glaring or otherwise looking skeptical and condescending, awaiting his return. 

Emily spoke first, her brother always had to embarrass her like this, "How your sadism can be showing while you're picking up a stray is beyond me." 

Michael simply rolled his eyes irritatedly, cutting the rope tying them to the minuscule island; Marguerite laughed at him. 

"Oh, mommy can we keep it?" she teased bitterly, before scowling at the girl in his arms, "It's like you to drag any groveling rat into your own personal affairs like that, Jones. ...and who are you planning on pinning to take care of her?" 

Emily shoved her aside for the clear insult aimed at the both of her and her brother, but then turning to Jason again was upset to find a hopeful look on his face, "What? You want me to take care of your new pet? I don't think so." Emily snapped, wondering vaguely how the girl had yet to take offense to their behavior, of course Tsubaki had tuned them all out, as she found herself barely clinging to consciousness.

"Emily you're the best here at treating wounds." Jason nearly whined, pushing her, 

"I'm not gonna be your paramedic!" she hissed, just before it became apparent François had found his way onto the top deck and to where they stood leisurely since Jason had come back aboard, though to them, -caught up in their argument- he seemed to appear out of nowhere; "Is there a problem? ...something keeping the ship?" 

He stated blankly, causing a chilling air to fall about the others, and with a glance at the small Japanese girl and the mangled tree on the rock, he blinked and spoke again, "Puissions-nous continuer?"

After taking a moment to be vaguely surprised by the appearance of the Frenchman Emily glared at Jason again, groaning, "..Fine." 

"That's more like it Em." 

Jason smirked at her, before carrying Tsubaki below deck, ringing out before he left with a quick, "Speaking of treating wounds, I wonder how the hospital is treating Olivia.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The large ship belongs to the Asian nations)


End file.
